virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthous
King Arthous the Great was the rightful king of Olan during the Bronze Age, one of the three divisions of the island of Medi. He is a gray-furred Lupetaur and was known throughout the land for his bravery, kindness, and devotion to Abba. His legacy for bringing freedom to the people of Olan and founding the Council of the Lion, a group of Knights and Nobles dedicated to justice and honor. Character History: Arthous was born during the overturning of the Kingdon of Olan. The evil King Mordred attacked the castle in the middle of the night (this was known as the 'Great Invasion'). He killed all of the nobles, including King Rhan, during a massive and bloody battle that which lasted the entire night. Queen Mariel managed to hide herself in the catacombs of the castle while the baby was being born, and escaped from the catacombs shortly after, her baby in her arms. Soon she passed out in the center of a dark forest. But when she awoke she realized that she was in an old cottage, the cottage of a great Elementalist named Merlin, who had found her and brought her hand the baby to his house. The kind Elementalist cared for the two for some time, but soon the Queen died. -Not finished- Celestial: Tales of old say that Celestial was forged in the volcanoes of Eerok and cooled in the oceans of Therica. The legendary sword was given great power and could be used to slay even the stars with a single blow. After the sword was forged a great battle took place amonst the nations of Medi, who each wanted the sword for themselves. Merlin took the sword and placed it in the highest mountain peak of Dolcy and said that whosoever journied across the snowy lands and climbed to the very peak of the mountain and be able to draw out the sword from it's icy stand he would be the rightful king of Olan and be weilder of Celestial. Years past and the sword was forgotten... Legend says that Arthus was sent to Dolcy by Merlin for a rare flower top the peaks of the mountains of Dolcy. But instead of a flower, Arthus found Celestial. Intrigued by the beautiful sword he drew it out of its stand and took it with him back to Merlin, who told him of his lineage and that it was Arthous' destiny to rule over Olan as king. Lineage: *Father Unknown and Queen Tequil the Just, who birthed; **King Rhan the Wise, who married Queen Mariel who birthed; ***King Arthous the Great, who married Lady Geniveve the fair, who birthed; ****The current King; King Tristan who is currently unmarried. Behind the Scenes: The concept of King Arthous was obviously based upon the legendary King Arthur of the ancient tales. However many things where changed to make him a different character, and eventually took on a life and history of his own. King Arthous was originally called, King Arfer, and was a yellow dog-like creature called 'Wuf'. Later, after the re-vamping of the Virapets world, the creator felt that the name, and the race, did not fit the new, darker, more mature take on the world, his race was changed to Lupetaur and his name changed to Arthous. Category:Heroes